


Dépendance

by Vacroniste



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thriller, but fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacroniste/pseuds/Vacroniste
Summary: Manuel Valls et Emmanuel Macron sont conviés à un congrès en Russie. Le voyage ne se déroule pas comme prévu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'écris pas énormément, d'ailleurs c'est ma première fic Vacron. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour le style médiocre de mon écriture et les possibles fautes. J'accueille les critiques et conseils à bras ouverts ♥

« - And now we shall rise our glasses to our countries' union ! »

          Manuel ricane derrière un faux sourire qui cache son incompréhension, imitant alors ses voisins en trinquant. Il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise. Et cela se voyait. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue. Sûrement était-ce dût au fait qu'il était tout simplement associable et ne supportait pas la présence d'autant de personnes dans un lieu aussi clos. Non seulement l'écho du brouhaha lui était insoutenable, mais en plus ce dernier se répandait dans ce qui ressemblait à tout sauf à sa langue maternelle. Ces dialectes résonnaient comme froids et agressifs à son oreille. Des ministres de toute l'Europe étaient réunis, mais le multiculturalisme ne faisait que le faire sentir plus isolé. Au milieu de ces verres de champagne et de ce bruit incessant, Manuel eut un moment un vide. Pendant ce bref moment, ce moment qui lui semblait figé, il n'entendait plus rien, sinon le tremblement du train qui avançait encore. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé et donc encore loin de repartir. Voilà c'est cela, c'était exactement cela ; Manuel avait le mal du pays. Il était seul. Il était ennuyé. Il était fatigué, déprimé délaissé-

« - Ta soirée se passe bien ? »

          Le Premier ministre reprit ses esprits. Il entendait et percevait la foule à nouveau. Emmanuel. Emmanuel était parti avec lui. Bien sûr. Il n'était pas le seul français à bord. Le temps d'ajustement dont il eut besoin pour remettre les pieds sur terre le poussa à prendre ce ton nerveux et autoritaire qui lui était si propre.

« - Tu peux me dire où tu étais ?

\- Juste parti faire un tour. »

          Le cadet, au contraire était tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus décontracté. Sûrement passait-il une soirée agréable et pleine de rencontres, pendant que Manuel attendait que le temps passe, durant ces heures pénibles et timides. Il espérait alors, que la présence de son ministre à ses côtés le ré-intégrerait dans la conversation. Ce fut le cas pendant les premières minutes, mais plus le dialogue avançait, plus l'anglais reprenait le dessus ; Valls n'y comprenait rien. Il regarda Emmanuel avec un certain mépris. Lui qui s'intégrait, lui qui parlait anglais, lui qui était apprécié. La facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme s'exprimait ne faisait que prononcer, plus encore, son charisme naturel. Comment ne pas lui résister ? L'aîné était agacé, mais fasciné. Agacé qu'on lui vole sa place, son auditoire, qu'on fasse mieux que lui. Et comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez abandonné, Emmanuel, qui avait rempli son verre de champagne et servi sa main d'un gâteau apéritif, était habilement sur le point de s'éclipser sous ses yeux. Paniqué, Manuel saisit son poignet avec fermeté pour l'empêcher de partir une fois de plus. Son ministre se retourna vers lui d'un ton interrogateur.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? On dirait une mère poule.

\- Ce qu'il y'a c'est que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul entouré de russes qui ne comprennent rien au français. »

          Un début d'exaspération se lisait dans l'expression calme d'Emmanuel. Après un moment, ce dernier soupira et prit sur lui. Oui, bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre. Même si lui aimait faire le tour de la salle innocemment, il était venu avec son aîné, pour passer le voyage avec lui.

« - Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- C'est bon.

\- Tu peux lâcher mon poignet maintenant ? »

***

          Les deux hommes entrèrent dans leur chambre commune. Quelque peu égayés par le champagne, la soirée avait fini par être presque amusante. Cela n'empêche, alors qu'ils furent enfin seuls, Manuel eut cette pensée : ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se sentait réellement apaisé. D'une première part, parce que c'était le calme. D'une deuxième, parce que personne n'était à côté, sinon son collègue. C'était étrange, mais lorsque celui-ci charmait les hôtes et invités, Valls éprouvait comme une sorte de jalousie, délaissé dès que son cadet parlait anglais. Dans ces moments, il se vantait intérieurement de le connaître plus que n'importe qui présent, qu'ils échangeaient une relation exclusive. Et là, il était satisfait de l'avoir rien que pour lui, d'avoir toute son attention. Manuel se posa tout de même la question, pourquoi se sentait-il de la sorte ? Était-ce normal ? Le sentiment était-il réciproque ?

          Sous le regard de son colocataire, Emmanuel défit sa chemise pour enfiler à la place un t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Visiblement épuisé, il s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit, déjà prêt à s'endormir. Il interrogea, pourtant, amusé :

« - Tu avais peur que je te laisse seul hein, avoue. »

« - Pardon ? »

Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça.

«- Ce soir, je veux dire. »

Si, il l'avait dit.

« - Contrairement à ce que tu serais tenter de croire, je ne suis pas dépendant de toi. »

C'était complètement le cas.

« - Ne le prend pas autant à cœur. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi, c'est pas ton cas ?

Évidemment que ça l'est.

« - J'avais surtout hâte que ça se termine. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard ; Emmanuel aux yeux curieux, Manuel au regard froid. Il s'en voulu de paraître si hostile une fois de plus.

« - Tu as fait passer le temps plus vite je suppose. »

          Ce fut comme une grande déclaration de reconnaître cela. Un énorme pas en avant. Et cela suffit à faire sourire le cadet et à re-démarrer la conversation d'un pied plus gaie. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, de la Russie, le pays qui les accueillait, et de la réception qui les attendait notamment. Plus la conversation avançait, plus les réponses devinrent plus brèves, jusqu'à ce que Manuel n'ait plus de réponse. Emmanuel s'était endormi comme un enfant à qui on raconte une histoire. Décidé à ne pas le déranger, il éteignit la lumière, essayant lui aussi de dormir. Le temps lui parut long.

Persévérant, il tenta de ne penser à rien. Sans succès.

Alors il essaya une autre position. Sans Succès.

Il calma sa respiration. Sans succès.

Il compta les moutons. Sans Succès.

Il essaya une autre position.

          Ses responsabilités lui revenaient en tête, son esprit incapable de demeurer tranquille. Manuel se saisit de son livre de chevet et de son portable, dont il se servit pour éclairer son passage sans réveiller son voisin. Une fois en dehors de la chambre et la porte fermée, il se reposa contre cette dernière pour bailler un grand coup, beaucoup trop fatigué mais incapable de dormir. Quelques minutes passèrent. Les couloirs demeuraient silencieux. Dehors, seul le bruit du train contre les rails se faisait entendre. Le premier ministre se décida à s'avancer dans un salon, afin de profiter de cette tranquillité. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir, il entendit des murmures rompre le doux silence. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une messe basse. Manuel ne put s'empêcher d'entre-ouvrir la porte, qui céda un grincement sous la pression de la poignée. Des collègues russes étaient encore dans le salon et ils n'avaient visiblement pas envie que l'on sache de quoi. Bien sûr ; il n'y compris aucun mot, même s'il eut voulu savoir ce qu'il en était. Malgré sa nature curieuse, il renonça à savoir, recula, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un des leurs, prêt à rejoindre les autres.

« What are you doing up so late ? »

Manuel ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« -Pardon ?

\- You're not sleeping.

\- Yes. Yes I do. »

          Le russe tourna les yeux de dépit. Fucking french people. Plutôt que de faire durer plus longtemps la discussion, il lui passa devant et lui ferma la porte au nez, faisant passer le message plus clairement. Étrange. Que se passait-il dans cette salle ? Pendant un instant, Manuel était presque sur le point d'aller plus loin, d'en savoir plus. Presque. Car il se disait que tout cela n'était que son imagination, ou que, dans le pire des cas, rien n'allait l'affecter directement. Et puis il était tard, son seul souhait était de dormir. Pour y arriver, il s'installa au salon situé dans la direction opposé, et, s'asseyant sur un canapé, commença sa lecture.

 

« _Alors il a joué les gros bras sur la dévotchka, qui n'arrêtait pas de critch critch critch à quatre temps, tzarrible ;_  »

 

          C'était _L'orange mécanique_ , le roman qui avait donné naissance au si grand chef-d'oeuvre de Kubrick. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vu le film. Manuel avait toujours préféré les livres aux films. Mais celui-ci le rebutais. Il était vulgaire autant dans son style que dans son récit qui prônait « l'ultra-violence ». Et à vrai dire, il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt, sinon attiser un public aux intentions perverses.

 

«  _il lui a fait une clé aux roukeurs par-derrière, pendant que j'arrachais ci et ça et tout et que les autres continuaient à pousser leurs hah hah hah,_ »

 

          Pour ce qui était de cet étrange argot, il ne comprit pas non plus le parti pris et s'exaspéra, une fois de plus, de devoir faire face à l'obstacle du langage.

 

«  _et c'étaient des goudnés drôlement chouettes tzarrible qui ont montré alors leur glaze rose,_  »

 

Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas de lire. Il aurait pu. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait. 

 

«  _ **Ô mes frères,**_  »

 

          Le personnage principal et narrateur du récit. Il était intelligent, cultivé, charismatique, élevé dans une famille tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus normale et respectable, bref, tout d'un saint. Et, pourtant ce dernier était engouffré dans la violence, comme si elle en était devenue une drogue.

 

« _Tandis que je me dénouais les aiguilettes et me préparais au grand plongeon._ »

 

          Manuel ferma le livre, plein d'interrogations mais surtout de fatigue. Il pencha sa tête en arrière par abandon. Reconnecté à la réalité il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Le train était arrêté. Il n'avait pas rêvé hein ? Ce train était censé rouler toute la nuit sans escale ? Il s’interrogeait mais n'osait pas bouger. Cela devait être normal. En effet. Après 10 minutes d'arrêt, le véhicule reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Manuel se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans l'optique cette fois de pouvoir dormir, mais une fois devant, les messes basses avaient disparu.

          Hésitant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder au travers de la porte une fois de plus. Personne. Il ouvrit grand la porte. Rien. Puis un bruit sourd. Une explosion. Dans le wagon juste en face. Une explosion qui parvient jusqu'à lui, le train s'ouvre à sa gauche, il sent un poids qui le pousse hors du wagon avec force, et le voit se détruire alors qu'il en est expulsé. Il entend un sifflement dans ses oreilles et ne parvient pas à analyser la situation. Tout ce qu'il compris, c'est que c'était Emmanuel qui l'avait poussé du train, et qui se penchait maintenant au-dessus de lui, qui lui parlait, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. La vision de Manuel se troubla, il sentit du sang couler de son front. Il crut mourir. Il ferma les yeux vaincu, mais enfin reposé, allongé dans la neige de la Sibérie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors oui, le scénario va très vite partir en couilles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris sans avoir prédit toute l'histoire à l'avance. Quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre je savais pas vraiment où j'allais, je voulais juste écrire du M&m's. Mais évidemment je peux pas me contenter d'écrire du fluff sans plot, non il faut que j'écrive un scénario à deux balles qui part beaucoup trop loin. Je vous préviens, il va falloir que vous vous prépariez psychologiquement au nawak qu'est ce récit.  
> J'ai décidé de partir sur une sorte de thriller, je suppose? Cette fic va être beaucoup plus longue que prévue, je sais pas ce que je suis entrain de faire.
> 
> (Btw: je m'excuse pour les fautes et le style minable. Je me suis à peine relue, ça craint hein? Pas pro du tout...)

          Il revenait à la conscience. C'était encore noir mais la petite voix était toujours là, elle laissait espérer que l'heure fatale n'était pas encore arrivée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, pour découvrir l'hôpital dans lequel Manuel avait passé son coma, ainsi que l'infirmière qui s'était probablement occupée de lui. La première bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort. La deuxième, c'est qu'on l'avait retrouvé et ramené en France.

«- Kakty sebya ciustvuesh? »

          Fait chier. Pas en France, en Russie. Et à en juger par la fenêtre, sûrement pas à Moscou, encore un endroit perdu en Sibérie. Le paysage était des plus inquiétant ; altitude élevée, terrain rocheux; perdu et isolé au milieu des montagnes. Dès son réveil, Manuel sentit quelque chose de malsain se dégager de cet endroit. Peut-être était-il un tantinet paranoïaque, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu que les grandes villes, mais le lieu était particulièrement sinistre, sale et vieux. Pas de temps à perdre; il fallait partir, et aussi vite que possible. Et Emmanuel. Ne pas oublier de ramener Emmanuel avec lui. C'était la dernière image que son cerveau avait enregistré avant de se retrouver ici, Emmanuel qui l'avait sauvé de l'attaque, alors aucun doute qu'il était dans les alentours.

« - My friend ? Tente Manuel dans son médiocre accent.  
\- Oh.. me.. no speak..english. »

          De mieux en mieux. Même s'il s'était réveillé du pied gauche – et il y'avait de quoi - il essaya de canaliser sa colère, pour ne pas effrayer l'infirmière qui abordait déjà une expression désolé. Manuel décida de chercher son acolyte ; visiblement pas blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger de son lit. Des plaies par ci et par là, mais tout avait était soigneusement pris en charge, y compris l'évidente cicatrice sur son front, protégé d'une compresse. Quand il se leva pour quitter la chambre, elle ne protesta pas. Elle n'osait pas. Le couloir était vide, mais très long et très étroit. Manuel le longea avec une démarche déterminée, pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il cherchait, mais sûrement devait-il y'avoir un accueil quelque part par ici, et alors il y trouverait Emmanuel. Il continuait de marcher à sa recherche, mais le chemin ne s'arrêtait pas ; aucune piste en vue. Et plus il avançait, plus le couloir paraissait étroit, et il se sentait comme étouffé, par une chaleur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, par un confinement omniprésent causé par cette très faible lumière, qui clignotait dans une vieille ampoule au bout de sa vie et substituait l'absence d'une quelconque fenêtre. Une fenêtre, n'importe quel signe du monde extérieur, l'aurait sorti de cette état d'angoisse dans lequel il sombrait, le forçant à ralentir sa cadence. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui et Manuel hésita à se retourner. Par peur ou par orgueil, il tourna légèrement sa tête pour découvrir Emmanuel.

«- Hey. »

          Il y eut ce petit moment embarrassant, pendant lequel Manuel ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était complètement tourné face à son cadet désormais, détaché de son angoisse, mais incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Dans un mouvement d'autant plus étrange, Emmanuel s'était rapproché de lui, et l'enlaçait inconfortablement. Geste que le brun ne rendait que très peu, visiblement mal à l'aise, et dont il mit fin par une petite tape dans le dos qui soulignait cette gêne et volonté de mettre fin à l'acte. Emmanuel se retira et rompit le silence une deuxième fois.

« - Je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien. »

Manuel coupa net cette exaltation, cachant la possible faiblesse que cette affirmation laissait sous-entendre.

« - Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques comment on est arrivé ici. »

          C'était un pari assez inespéré. Mais les deux hommes s'en étaient sortis vivants, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Très peu, quatre, étaient dans leur wagon, qui ne faisait que relayer deux salons. Et aucune des quatre autres personnes, n'y survécurent. Peut-être à l'avant ou à l'arrière du train, mais impossible de les retrouver. Le premier ministre venait juste de fermer les yeux, quand son collègue se retrouva seul, dans le froid, avec personne autour pour lui venir en aide. Il s'est sentit porté, par une énergie, par une volonté de se battre. Emmanuel avait prit son confrère sur son dos, dont la tête tombait sur son épaule et les bras sur son torse, parti dans une direction sans savoir où elle menait; son portable ne captait rien. Il était obligé de faire des pauses, puis de reprendre la route, et il arriva finalement dans des terres civilisés, même si hostiles. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un village, il n'y avait presque rien. Un bar, quelques maisons. Pas même une mairie, un restaurant, un supermarché, et sûrement pas un endroit où se faire soigner. À proximité, il n'y avait que le couvent qui était le plus apte à aider. Enfin un couvent.. un hôpital, un asile, rien n'était moins sûr. Le fait est, il y'avait cet endroit, où on soignait les gens, que ce soit le corps ou l'âme comme ils disent, et que c'était tout ce qu'il y'avait pour sortir le pauvre homme de ce pétrin. C'était donc là qu'ils étaient, là où ils furent accueillit.  
          Manuel n'était pas insensible à ce récit, loin de là. L'idée qu'il avait la vie sauve là ou certains l'avaient perdu, lui fit réalisé l'ampleur de la situation. Il y'avait un coup monté, quelque chose de grave, une attaque à la France, et aux autres pays présents, à l'Europe.

« - On s'en va. Il faut vite rapporter ça à l'Élysée. »

          Emmanuel acquiesça. Et lorsque son aîné s'aventura pour continuer de marcher tout droit, il le retint, en lui faisant remarquer que les escaliers conduisant au hall étaient juste là. Chose que Manuel aurait été incapable de voir seul, étrangement.  
          Quand ils descendirent les marches, quelque chose d'autre vînt frapper l'esprit du brun. Lui, son ministre, l'avait vu dans un état des plus déplorable et fragile. C'était assez honteux de laisser entrevoir cette image. Malgré tout, il l'a emmené jusqu'ici, quand il aurait pu le laisser pour mort là-bas. Peut-être devrait-il le remercier. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne sortit pas. Emmanuel ne se doutait pas de ces pensées, cherchant seulement à interpeller le réceptionniste désormais face à eux.

« - We would like to make a phone call. »

Il parut surpris.

« - Not possible. »

          Celui-ci non plus ne parlait pas le meilleur anglais. Mais pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir, isolé dans un endroit si loin de tout, quel aurait-était l'intérêt de l'apprendre?

« - Why not ? »

          Le réceptionniste était autant embarrassé qu'importuné, il fit un signe à du personnel derrière, et parti sans rien dire, pendant que les deux français s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Ils patientèrent assez longtemps pour que Manuel ait la réflexion que c'était le moment du remerciement.

« - Au fait, Emmanuel.. »

La réponse ne vînt pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait espérer. Son collègue se tourne vers lui sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il voulait en venir.

« - Tu n'as pas eu froid dans le trajet du train jusqu'ici ? Tu étais en t-shirt quand tu étais parti dormir non? »

Et encore une fois complètement à côté du propos. Emmanuel eut un rire.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu faisais attention à ce genre de détail ! »

Gênant.

« - J'avais trouvé de quoi me couvrir si ça peut te rassurer. »

          Son sourire était réconfortant. Le réceptionniste revînt à la fin de cet échange et leur fît signe de le suivre jusqu'à l’intérieur d'un bureau. Un homme y était, un vieil homme, portant de nombreux insignes religieux, faisant sans aucun doute parti de la caste religieuse. Son visage ridé était témoin de l'impact que le temps avait eu sur lui, malgré cela, il restait moderne et élégant, doté d'une silhouette grande et fine à son avantage.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici, Ô mes fils?  
\- Ah vous parlez français ! » Se réjouit Emmanuel. 

L'homme qu'ils avaient en face en était fier, et se réjouit de pouvoir étaler son savoir.

« - La France est un magnifique pays. Moi-même je l'ai beaucoup voyagé et ai appris sa langue très tôt. »

          Et voilà que s'engagea une conversation des plus ennuyantes entre ces deux-là. Le premier sort son CV avec la volonté de se faire passer pour un homme de lettres, et l'autre, son ministre, entre dans son jeu en prenant le même ton distingué et prétentieux. Manuel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette façon étrange que le prêtre avait de regarder Emmanuel. Loin d'être pervers, plutôt perturbé, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

« - Nous aimerions pouvoir téléphoner. »

Manuel interrompît un dialogue qui n'avait, selon lui, pas lieu d'être, sans se soucier de l'image rustre qu'il renvoyait.

« - Cela vous est impossible, Ô mes fils. Voyez-vous, ici nous soignons des malades. De très graves malades. Et afin de tout mettre à profit pour leur guérison, nous avons interdit toute forme d'appareil pouvant engendrer des ondes néfastes. J'espère que vous comprenez. »

          Ils comprirent surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un trou perdu avec des gens en marge de la civilisation. Cette nouvelle les inquiétèrent au point de les forcer à prendre congé.

« - Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

          Ils firent oui de la tête, sans réellement y croire. Après tout, la seule chose qui était importante c'était de retourner en France, et cela ne prendrait pas bien longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. En sortant de l'établissement, le paysage déserté laissait pourtant sous-entendre que très peu de moyens de transport circulaient. En fait, le train était le plus à portée, Emmanuel lui-même, avait mis une petite heure pour atteindre le village. Mais depuis l'accident, difficile d'imaginer pouvoir reprendre les rails. Pas sans aide en tout cas.  
Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le seul bar existant, s'avançant tout en découvrant le lieu, vers le comptoir.

« - If you want phone you drink. »

          Emmanuel calma l'impulsion de son collègue, déjà prêt à s'énerver, en se proposant à payer une boisson. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, pendant que Manuel avait enfin accès au téléphone. Il hésita un moment sur la personne qu'il devait appeler avant de composer le numéro de François. Le temps d'attente, Manuel fixa la pendule au bruit incessant au-dessus de lui. Il était 18 heure, et il avait comaté depuis la nuit dernière. Puis il observa le bar, ses murs en bois abîmés, son installation négligée, ses habitués. Et il réalisa, qu'en plus de leurs mines hostiles, leurs regards se dirigeaient tous, discrètement ou non, sur Emmanuel. L'hypothèse que cela était dût à son look de banquier très propre sur lui, parut moins crédible alors que c'étaient des expressions, presque de peur et d’inquiétude, qui se lisaient sur leurs visages. Le ministre ne remarquait pas, ou alors faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer, alors qu'il entamait ce qui ressemblait à une bière comme on en faisait en Russie.

« - Allô ?  
\- François, C'est Manuel.  
\- Manuel ! se surprit le président.  
\- Écoute, il y'a eu comme une sorte d'attentat sur notre train, tout le monde ne s'en est pas sorti. Mais avant qu'on lance toute cette enquête, il faut que vous nous sortiez de là. On est dans un espèce de... village au milieu de nul part et ces gens sont coupés de tout.  
\- La Russie a annoncé votre disparition dans les médias sans rien nous dire de tout cela. »

L'histoire commençait à se préciser. C'était bien le gouvernement Russe, qui, pour une raison ou une autre, était derrière ces affaires.

« - Où êtes-vous ? »

Ah. La bonne question. Impossible de savoir pour être tout à fait honnête. Il laissa son supérieur en suspend pour se renseigner auprès du gérant. Il essaya de se débrouiller seul pour récolter des informations, mais leurs niveaux d'anglais respectifs les empêchaient de se comprendre.

« - Dis Emmanuel, plutôt que de te tourner les pouces, ça te dérangerais pas de venir m'aider ? Toi qui est censé parler anglais. »

Il regretta ces paroles. Car Emmanuel ne répondait pas, il affichait un teint pâle et avait l'air bien plus tendu que son aîné.

« - Emmanuel ? Ça va ? »

Laissé sans réponse, il posa sa main sur le front de son collègue, qui commençait bel et bien à dégager une certaine chaleur. Emmanuel repoussa sa main, agacé.

« Ça va. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops apparement j'ai mis assez de temps pour publier ce chapitre. Je m'étais juste pris des petites vacances en Bretagne si ça peut vous rassurer. Voilà petit paragraphe sur ma vie. Keussou sur vous

_« -Ah làlà làlà làlà, ce gosse est dans un drôle d'état, dites ? Regardez-moi un peu ce gâchis._

_\- La violence récolte la violence, a dit le milichien gradé, golosse très genre sacristie. Résistance aux représentants de l'ordre. »_

          Il était 17h30, ou quelque chose comme cela. On aurait pu croire qu'il était encore tôt, mais le soir commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez, vivement encouragé par l'hiver tombant. L'armée avait dit qu'ils enverraient une équipe suivre le cheminement du train, jusqu'à finalement trouver le lieu de l'accident et les récupérer. En attendant que le repérage soit fait, ils devaient attendre. Les heures passèrent, Manuel avait repris sa lecture de L'orange mécanique, puisque Emmanuel n'était pas d'humeur à dialoguer et que le coup de fil ne venait toujours pas. L'hypothèse était venu au premier ministre, qu'ils allaient bel et bien devoir passer la nuit au couvent-hôpital-asile ou peu importe comment cela se faisait appeler, comme l'avait prédit le vieux prêtre. Il n'en avait pas forcément envie, mais les recherches ne s'effectueraient pas en une nuit, et ils pouvaient faire l'effort d'attendre. Selon Hollande.

_« - C'est pas moi, frère, m'sieu, j'ai dit en pleurant un malenky peu. Dites quelque chose, m'sieu, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. C'est les autres, les traîtres, qui m'ont entraîné, m'sieu. »_

          Et puis ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit dehors, Emmanuel entamait un début de fièvre (« J'ai trouvé de quoi me couvrir », tu parles). Déjà le barman les regardait avec un œil insistant pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps, non pas de partir, mais bien de dégager comme le veut la douceur qu'incarne le petit coin sibérien.

_« Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. C'est les autres, les traîtres, qui m'ont entraîné. »_

          Manuel paya pour les quelques verres consommés, s'élançant vers l'endroit qui avait été le seul assez courtois pour leur avoir proposé de les accueillir. Il ressemblait à tout ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un bâtiment de la sorte ; à savoir ancien, abîmé, avec une allure quelque peu effrayante, mais tout de même assez vaste, et un grand jardin à l'entrée. Cela leur avait été expliqué que la partie droite de l'établissement était réservé aux soins du corps, et la partie gauche aux soins de l'âme, autrement dit, tout ce qui relève du domaine psychiatre, d'où cette notion d'asyle qui planait sur le nom de l'établissement. Autant de véritables médecins et infirmières – bien que l'effectif était assez réduit – y travaillaient, la plupart étaient des prêtres, des bonnes sœurs, et tout ce qui se rapportait à ce milieu. S'ils en avaient vu très peu, c'est parce qu'elles travaillaient de l'autre côté, le côté psychiatrique, avec tout ces gens malades de la tête. Difficile de savoir comment ils les soignaient, mais c'était bien leurs tâches.  
          Un cailloux vint se heurter habilement sur la tête de Manuel. Il se replia sous le choc, bien qu'assez faible. En se retournant, il put apercevoir la lanceuse, une très jeune fille à l'allure gauche et inhabituel. Elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle fut repérée, en courant dans cet élan maladroit. Les deux hommes se donnèrent un regard aussi perplexe que tendu.  
          À l'intérieur du bâtiment, le prêtre qui les avait déjà accueillit vînt les retrouver avec une certaine joie, qui le poussa à rentrer dans des familiarités en leur permettant de l'appeler « père Alexei ».

« - J'aurais dû vous le dire de le départ mais peu importe, puisque vous êtes de retour. C'est moi qui suis on pourrait dire, à la tête de l'hôpital. Le personnel mis à part, c'est Lara, une des médecins les plus compétente que nous avons, qui est mon bras droit. Si vous ne me trouvez pas, vous pouvez toujours vous référer à elle.  
\- Au sujet des personnes qui siège aux alentour, commenca Valls, on a rencontré une gamine étrange devant l'entrée.

\- Tanya. Vous devez comprendre qu'elle souffre depuis l'abandon de ses parents. Nous l'avons retrouvé ici, très instable. Elle est prise en soin tant bien que mal, et bien qu'elle progresse, il y'a encore énormément de travail à fournir avant qu'elle ne soit.. »

Il ne finît pas sa phrase. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait ou devait devenir.

« - Elle était très vulgaire et aggressive auparavant. Mais elle commence à mieux se tenir.  
\- Elle m'a jeté un cailloux sur la tête.  
\- Elle … ? »

          La très jeune fille les regardait discuter derrière un mur, et quand le père Alexei la vît, il fît comprendre qu'elle allait être corrigé.  
Discuter. Qu'ils allaient discuter.  
          Il rejoint la fille, de façon à être un peu isolé des autres pour entamer le dialogue. Emmanuel, lui, n'en commencait pas, et n'en éprouvait aucune envie, son seul désir était de s'allonger, de rentrer, sûrement. Mais toute la journée, toutes les formalités devaient se dérouler avant que cela ne soit réalisé. Et rien que cette pensée était épuisante.  
Manuel regardait la direction dans laquelle le prêtre était parti, il entendait sa voix sévère. Et il voyait un peu la fille, Tanya. Elle avait le visage de celle qui se faisait sermonner, les traits d'une victime traitée injustement.

_« Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. »_

Emmanuel avait ses yeux rivés sur l'infirmière, qui, en vu du manque de personnel, était aussi standardiste. Elle écrivait quelque chose sur un papier, la main toute tremblante.  
Manuel vît Tanya dépasser du mur, et une main beaucoup trop suggestive et menaçante sur elle.  
Emmanuel prît dans ses mains le papier qui lui était désormais tendu, avec écrit dessus un seul mot d'ordre :

R U N

          Il aurait voulu le faire lire à son collègue, mais leurs yeux ne regardaient manifestement pas dans la même direction.

« - Je retourne au bar voir si on a une réponse. »

          Avant même que Valls puisse réagir, Emmanuel était parti, et le prêtre était de retour, accompagné. Cette Lara qu'il avait évoqué quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, avait un visage très sinistre, pourtant beau, et des cheveux blonds un peu ternes qui descendaient un peu sur ses épaules. Manuel pensa que ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec laquelle il pourrait s'entendre, puis il se rappela que lui aussi, était dans de nombreuses situations un personnage assez désagréable. Leur poignet de main en était toute aussi froide.  
          Quand ils ouvrirent un dialogue dans leur langue natale, Le premier ministre s'en sentit un peu plus isolé encore face au russe, qu'il trouvait si sinistre. Après quelques minutes il se fit interroger par le prêtre :

« - Alors vous allez passer la nuit ici ?  
\- Tout dépend de notre appel. Nous n'aimerions pas vous déranger après tout.  
\- Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas voyons ! Nous sommes même assez ravis d'acceullir de nouveaux visiteurs dans nos lieux. »

_Visiteurs_ semblait étrangement faire écho à _otages_. Ils n'étaient pas venus visiter, ni moins encore venus dormir dans une maison d'hôte. Ils étaient _coincés_ ici, et l'idée de devoir y passer la nuit était angoissante, repoussante, et le seul souhait du brun, fut que les heures passent vite et qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui, loin de tout cela. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser en espérant que les choses soient moins ennuyantes.

« - Et donc de quand date ce lieu ?  
\- Il a ouvert ses portes en 1965. J'y étais évidemment.  
\- Ah. Il me semblait plus vieux que ça pourtant. Ce bâtiment a toujours été un hôpital ? »

Le prêtre parut gêné et ne répondit pas. Manuel n'insista pas. Peu importe après tout.  
        Le service de l'hôpital commencait à se vider, et tous les trois restaient en plein milieu de l'accueil, sans rien dire, à attendre le retour du quatrième homme. Puis il entra, tout déboussolé, car il avait encore plus envie et besoin que son collègue de se reposer. Valls vit le visage de Lara, comme se figer en surprise. Et dans ce long silence, qu'elle fut la première à couper, elle s'approcha d'Emmanuel, et l'appelait par un prénom qui n'était pas le sien.

« - Keith ? »

        Le ministre ne comprit pas. Il ne bougea pas et chercha à interroger Manuel du regard alors que la russe s'avançait devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur son visage. Une lueur se lisait dans ses yeux.

« - It's you ? Keith ? I can't believe you're back. You are. »

         Quand ses premières larmes tombèrent elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Il ne réagit pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'osa même pas la repousser. Il resta raide comme un pic, les yeux encore ouverts d'incompréhension, comme si s'eût été son premier baiser.  
Le père Alexei appela du personnel pour intervenir et arrêter cette scène. La bonne sœur la prît par le bras, l'invitant à s'éloigner malgré son acharnement. Et pendant tout ce temps où elle l'éloignait, elle ne quitta pas Emmanuel des yeux. Lui était perdu dans les vapes.

« - Je m'excuse pour cette scène. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été très facile… laissez-moi vous donnez les clefs de vos chambres. Elles sont au troisième étage. »

         Le sujet était sensible vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait été expédié. Par eux-même, les français suivirent le chemin jusqu'à leurs chambres dans le même silence qui dominait en Sibérie, et dans les soupirs de Manuel qui faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas casser de haine tous les meubles qu'il rencontrait.

« - Je suppose qu'on doit dormir ici hein ? Ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles en France ? »

         Valls avait entré sa clef dans la porte, il se tourna vers Emmanuel pour comprendre sa non-réponse. Ce dernier respirait fort, appuyaient ses doigts autour de ses yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'il l'entourait. La voix de son collègue lui semblait lointaine et il n'était pas en état de lui répondre. Son corps pencha en arrière et ses jambes cédèrent face à la pression, il s'évanouit et Manuel, dans la précipitation, le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy finalement on his way pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Thriller et Fluff promis sont enfin là ! Et oui il aura fallut attendre le chapitre 4 pour que ça bouge quand même. Et je m'en excuse, j'étais plus tenté de faire des cliffhangers plutôt que des chapitres plus longs. 
> 
> PS: Orange mécanique, c'est vraiment un des plus beau chef d’œuvres du 7ème art non ?

               Les courts métrages diffusés dans la salle de cinéma étaient de vieux courts métrages en noir et blanc. Ils passaient à la chaîne, ne laissant aucun répit à la violence procurée par les images. De pauvres personnes, jeunes filles, vieux hommes, tabassés à mort, abusés. Des extraits de vidéos montraient même des armés nazis et des films de guerre. Par-dessus tout cela, des cris, des pleurs et des musiques classiques omniprésentes, tellement fortes et agressives que rien qu'à elles on demandait à ce que ce spectacle s'arrête. Celle qui se faisait entendre à ce moment là, c'était Beethoven, la 9ème symphonie, deuxième mouvement. Manuel la reconnut, assis confortablement sur son fauteuil rouge, à une hauteur qui lui permettait de voir aisément toute la pièce. Il eût voulu regarder n'importe où, d'ailleurs, mais son attention était d'une manière assez malsaine, dirigée vers l'immense écran de cinéma. Un homme avait planté avec hargne un couteau dans le ventre d'une femme enceinte, elle pleurait, de toute ses forces, mais lui ne faisait que tourner et enfoncer son arme un peu plus dans sa chair, riant aux éclats avec ses amis. Ils appuyaient sur sa plaie, lui donnaient des coups de pieds dans la tête. Un, même, va jusqu'à se pencher sur elle, pour plonger sa cigarette encore allumée dans son œil. Elle cria à en mourir. Le premier ministre était resté bien trop longtemps à fixer l'écran, si bien qu'il se décida afin à se dégager, s'avançant jusqu'au premiers rangs de la salle, où il crut apercevoir quelqu'un.

               C'était Tanya, la petite fille croisée plus tôt. Elle était ligotée sur son fauteuil, forcée à regarder le film sans pouvoir détourner les yeux, car ils étaient maintenus grands ouverts par une sorte de machine qui les écarquillait. Elle pleurait et appelait le nom de Manuel, le suppliant de la faire sortir. Ce spectacle le répugna, mais il n'eut pas pour autant le réflexe de l'aider. Il avait une impression d'être impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler, ni justifier ses actions. Alors quand la petite fille l'appela, tout ce qu'il fît, c'était de penser à Emmanuel, réalisant qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés quand il était censé l'être. Et s'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il était en danger, qu'il fallait le retrouver,

_il fallait le retrouver_

Il parti de la salle en courant, sans savoir où aller, et laissant la triste enfant à son sort.

               Un sentiment de réconfort lui envahit l'esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucune. Mise à part le fait qu'il était toujours perdu au milieu de nul part, seul dans une chambre glacée qui n'était pas la sienne. Ce cauchemar, c'était son même livre de chevet qui le provoquait. Ce personnage principal, qui était forcé à la torture que Tanya subissait, sujet à une expérience qui était censé faire de lui une _bonne personne_. Il reprit dans ses mains le roman pour relire des lignes qui le tourmentaient, lui revenaient en tête, balayant les pages jusqu'à le retrouver, ce passage.

 

_« Peut-être n'est-il pas si bon que ça d'être bon. Il se peut que ce soit affreux, même. Et ce disant, crois bien que je mesure jusqu'à quel point ces paroles peuvent sembler contradictoires. Je le sais, cela me vaudra des nuits et des nuits sans sommeil. Que veut Dieu ? Le Bien ? Ou que l'on choisisse le Bien ? L'homme qui choisit le Mal est-il peut-être, en un sens, meilleur que celui à qui on impose le Bien ? »_

 

               Ce récit était plaisant à lire. Tout compte fait. Une fois que l'on avait réussi à comprendre le Nadsat. Il le divertissait de sa situation, comme quoi il y avait pire, et Manuel ne nageait pas encore en plein cauchemar. Il avait encore Emmanuel à ses côtés, qui n'était pas si loin, juste quelques chambres à côté. Après qu'il se soit évanoui, on l'avait amené dans sa chambre, assurant qu'il allait bien et avait juste besoin de repos. Et qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé. Manuel se rappela de cela. Qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé. Mais après le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir, comment ne pas en être tenté ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, encore. Il se leva, quitta sa chambre, décidé à aller dans celle de son collègue. Le couloir était dans le noir complet, aucune lumière ne semblait marcher, forçant Valls à s'éclairer de la faible lumière de son portable, à la recherche de la porte « 217 ». La fatigue le rendait nerveux, à se promener seul dans l'allée sombre. Il pensait voir des choses, des formes, des silhouettes, mais il était presque sûr d'entendre un bruit. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un - qui frappait contre un mur. La fréquence était assez lente mais régulière. Difficile de dire ce que cela pouvait être.

               Il s'arrêta devant le chiffre « 217 » et poussa la porte pour découvrir son ministre allongé sur son lit. La question de sa venue se posa à lui-même puisque naturellement rien n'était arrivé à Emmanuel. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver après tout ? Mais plutôt que de repartir, Manuel ferma la porte derrière lui, s'installa accroupi devant Emmanuel. Posant sa main sur son front toujours chaud, puis la descendant jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant avec son pouce, il admirait le visage du blond, qui semblait lutter contre sa fièvre, le regard froncé et fragile. Ce côté fragilisé était accentué par sa bouche un peu ouverte, exhalant sa faible respiration. En le voyant ainsi, Valls avait l'envie injustifiable de lui apporter du réconfort. Soit pour l'aider à tenir le cap, soit pour se l'approprier, montrer sa dominance sur un Emmanuel plus faible que jamais. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, ni de penser. La scène de cette femme qui l'embrassait lui revînt en tête. Pourquoi fut-il si énervée à ce moment-là ? Cela aurait dû peu lui importer, et il avait fait comme si ça avait été le cas, mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

La main de Manuel fut saisie par celle de celui qui était censé dormir, l'encerclant affectueusement.

« - Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je.. j'étais inquiet, marmonna-t-il, prît sur le fait.

\- Assez inquiet pour venir dans ma chambre..

\- Je peux partir, si tu préfères »

               Mais à voir comment il avait attrapé sa main, il était évident qu'Emmanuel préféra qu'il reste. Et Manuel le savait, puisque dans sa voix s'élevait un ton quelque peu arrogant.

« - Tu pourrais rester, s'amusa-t-il, tout en sachant ce qui se jouait entre eux. Je n'arrive même pas dormir.

-Tu avais l'air de bien t'en sortir pourtant.

\- Je voulais juste voir ce que tu allais faire.

\- Et maintenant tu veux que je te berce ?

\- Pas seulement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as la main chaude. »

               Manuel enleva sa main de son visage et, l'observant quelque secondes dans le silence, ses yeux rivés dans les siens, il comprit que tous les deux souhaitaient la même chose.

Il s'installa sur le lit, d'abord juste allongé à ses côtés, face à son cadet. Ce dernier avait les yeux à peine ouverts à cause de la fatigue, mais ceux de Manuel étaient concentrés et plongés dans les siens, à quelques centimètres à peine. Leurs lèvres étaient toutes aussi près, mais rien ne se passa. Car ils ne pensaient pas encore à _ça_ , ou du moins aucun n'en avait la motivation actuellement. C'était juste un premier pas, un rapprochement, aussi spontané fut-il.

Ce qui avait précipité les choses entre eux, c'était ce nouvel environnement ; ils ne pouvaient reposer que l'un sur l'autre pour se sortir de cette impasse. Mais ils savaient qu'éventuellement ils se retrouveraient dans une situation similaire. Emmanuel eût un léger souffle qui ressemblait à un gémissement, traduisant le mal que lui procurait encore sa tête, son ventre, et sa gorge serrée. Son corps tremblait face au froid, à un point tel que Manuel en eût de la peine. Il prit le blond par le bras - geste que celui-ci ne comprit pas d'abord - l'invitant à venir s'allonger sur son corps. Emmanuel s'exécuta, couché à plat ventre sur lui, il blottit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'aîné entraîna ses mains sur les dos d'Emmanuel, puis les descendit petit à petit à la limite de ses fesses, les passant sous sa chemise. En espérant le réchauffer, il caressa lentement son dos de haut en bas. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Et maintenant, il aurait été prêt à le faire, mais Emmanuel s'était endormi dans ses bras.

               Puis le brun entendit le bruit à nouveau. Pendant longtemps. Pendant assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de dormir lui aussi. Il l'entendait à un point où il ne pouvait plus le supporter, et redoutait chaque instant de plus ou ce son résonnerait. Bien qu'il eut essayé de l'ignorer, il se décida à faire taire ce bruit pour retrouver un calme propice à son sommeil. Doucement, il se dégagea d'Emmanuel et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois de plus, il traversa le même long et sombre couloir, armé seulement de son portable et du flash qu'il dégageait. Cette fois c'était sûr, le vacarme venait d'en bas. Il suivit le bruit, descendant chaque étage avec un peu moins de détermination à chaque descente, car n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il recherchait. C'était comme si la source du phénomène était toujours plus bas. Il fallut arriver jusqu'au sous-sol pour l'entendre plus clairement. La porte qui y menait ne parut pas ouverte à tous, mais pas fermée pour autant. Alors il la poussa avec un minimum d'appréhension pour découvrir des escaliers descendants un peu plus bas, une porte menant un peu plus loin. Et sur le côté, un bureau caché sous une masse de documents éparpillés. Alors Il alla plus bas et voulut aller plus loin, désormais face à la dernière porte, car le bruit venait de là. Étrangement, cette porte faisait partie de celles qui délimitait le côté hôpital, du côté de l'asile et du couvent. Manuel s'était mis en tête, en vu de l'état du bâtiment, que ce qu'il y avait là-dedans devait être assez moche. Il s'attendait même à quelque chose relevant de la fantaisie. En vue de l'heure et de la situation, sûrement qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'y entrer. Mais Manuel, cette nuit-là, avait une malsaine envie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et, poussé par cette volonté, il pressa la poignée.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle était rigoureusement fermée à clef. Impossible alors d'espérer pouvoir continuer, ou même juste d'arrêter le chahut, comme le voulait son objectif initial. Bien que ce fut assez décourageant, après les plusieurs minutes à errer dans les couloirs non-éclairés, il ne s'empêcha pas de magouiller une dernière fois avant de retourner s'assoupir, et s'avança devant l'unique bureau collé face au mur. Parmi tous les documents empilés, beaucoup de textes de médecines trop complexes pour être lu, et des lettres. Dont une qui attira son attention, car elle était en anglais, et, malgré son médiocre niveau, Manuel se tenta tout de même à la lire.

 

_« Dear Lara,_

_I'm sorry I don't spend much time with you lately. I wish I could, believe me. I hope you understand how important our work is. Our experimentations are eventually coming to a point. To be completely honest, sleeping at night is starting to get heavy. We did horrible things, but all of them will be worth it someday, I know. Nobody will be hurt anymore. So if anything were to happen to me, please take my place. This a lifetime work. Again forgive me for what happened to Tanya. I know how much you love her._

_Keith. »_

 

« - Merde, merde, merde ! »

               Sa seule source de lumière, son portable, s'était éteinte. Plus de batterie. Aucun moyen de se retrouver dans le noir, il touchait les murs pour se guider sans avoir une quelconque idée d'où il allait, ni d'où il se trouvait.

Le bruit de la pièce d'à côté s'était arrêté, et, de pleine surprise, la porte qui menait à l'asile s'ouvra. Une odeur époustouflante s'en dégageait. Une odeur de boucherie et de sang. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Mais la lumière de la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir éclaira un peu Manuel, assez pour qu'il se dirige sous les cages de l'escalier sans se faire remarquer. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais sentait la présence d'un homme, qui portait cette même odeur de mort. Une lampe de torche à la main, il s'était arrêté face aux marches, et éclairait les murs. Il ne vît rien et reprît sa montée.

Manuel s'écarta de ses pensées rationnelles. Désormais trop effrayé pour faire la part des choses et n'ayant aucune idée de la bonne action à établir pour sortir d'ici, sans se trouver nez-à-nez avec la personne qui était là, couvert de sang, car il était risqué de s'aventurer mais peut-être plus encore de rester immobile.

Une lampe fît sortir son visage de l'obscurité.

Ce n'était pas le même qui venait de partir, c'était Tanya. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais l'appela à la suivre. Entrant dans une pièce du couvent pour la première fois, il crut rêver devant la scène qui lui était offerte. Tout cela était beaucoup trop gros pour être réelle. Ce qui ressemblait à une table de torture disposé à côtés d'étagères, sur lesquels disposaient des instruments menaçants. Une femme avait les mains et pieds scarifiés et attachés sur cette table. Son ventre avait été scrupuleusement et agressivement disséqué, ses boyaux s'amassaient par terre parmi tout le sang qui lui échappait. Tout cela n'avait été fait dans aucun autre but que de la faire souffrir. Et le visage était familier. C'était une des infirmières, la réceptionniste. Par terre siégeait d'autres cadavres tout aussi ensanglantés. Tanya fît signe de continuer, comme si tout cela n'était rien, et ils s'avancèrent dans ces locaux si sales et repoussants, jamais Manuel ne se senti plus menacé et anxieux qu'à ce moment là. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver ici ? Lui, l'homme de Matignon, d'habitude si haut et inaccessible, retrouvé dans une chasse à l'homme. Car il venait juste de revenir dans son antre, cette sorte de psychopathe, qui se baladait maintenant dans leur direction. Tanya prît la main du premier ministre pour l'inciter à courir dans une direction qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, à une vitesse qui fît secouer les faibles lampes qui clignotaient au-dessus d'eux sous leurs passages éclairs. Leurs respirations se faisait difficile et bruyante à cause de l'effort, atteindre la partie banale de l'hôpital après toutes ces portes franchises fût une délivrance que Manuel crut inatteignable.

« - Merci.. souffla-t-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais.. tu ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure-ci, et encore moins dans des endroits comme ça, c'est très dangereux pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

Elle ne répondait pas et il s'impatienta sous la pression que lui avait voulu les dernières scènes.

« - Répond-moi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui afin d'éclairer sa bouche avec sa lampe. Elle ne répondait pas car elle ne pouvait pas, sa langue avait été arrachée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niveau de courage : Manuel qui descend seul de nuit dans un hôpital éclairé par son téléphone en direction d'un bruit inconnu vs moi qui en écrivant ce chapitre ai appelé ma mère pour faire sortir un papillon de nuit de ma chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis fatiguée. Ne me questionnez pas. Tout ceci est normal, nous sommes dans un pays libre. Une fois de plus je ne me suis pas relue, vous m'excuserez...

               Emmanuel déduit, au vu du peu de lumière qui se dégageait des stores, qu'il était encore très tôt dans le matin. Six heure, sept peut-être. Pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà une éternité qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Trop agacé et inconfortable pour y rester, mais encore bien trop fatigué et malade pour trouver la véritable motivation d'en sortir. Rien que d'ouvrir les yeux était un effort insoutenable. Parfois, il en fît l'effort, mais pouvait difficilement les maintenir éveillés. Pendant ces laps de temps où Macron voyait ce qui l'entourait, il avait l'impression de voir des choses, des personnes. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'était installé en lui, une peur d'être observé. Il avait l'impression de revenir en enfance, quand il pensait encore que les monstres venaient se cacher sous son lit dès que sa mère le laissait seul dans la chambre. À cette époque là, comme maintenant, il baissait au maximum sa respiration et ne laissait aucune partie de sa peau – sinon sa tête - dépasser du lit, convaincu que de cette manière, rien ne l'atteindrait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, et de fermer les yeux très fort pour ne pas les voir. Mais quand sa mère revenait, les monstres n'étaient plus là. C'était à croire qu'eux et elle ne pouvaient jamais être dans la même pièce.

_Tu perds la tête Emmanuel_

« - Emmanuel. »

               Manuel était face à lui lorsqu'il parvînt enfin à ouvrir les yeux et ajuster sa vision. C'est vrai que ce dernier s'était endormi à ses côtés, d'une façon quelque peu différente de d'habitude. Mais à son réveil, Manuel était parti, sans laisser aucune trace de lui. C'était à se demander s'il avait réellement était là, ou si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, un fantasme né des délires que provoquait son mal de tête. Ce qui fut réellement choquant néanmoins, ce n'était pas la vue de Valls, mais son odeur. D'habitude son parfum était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable et attirant. Dans sa chambre, loin de là, une odeur de mort s'était installée. Une même mort qui se lisait dans son regard, comme s'il y avait été confronté lui-même.

« - Ce coup de téléphone alors ?

\- Quel coup de téléphone ?...

\- Hier, avant d'aller aux chambres. Tu as dit que tu allais téléphoner à l'Élysée. »

La voix de Manuel était particulièrement sec et froide. À la limite de l'agressif. Et Emmanuel était beaucoup trop sonné pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« - Ils m'ont dis qu'ils seraient probablement là... jeudi. Demain, ils seront là, voilà, c'est ça.

\- Non pas demain, on pars aujourd'hui.

\- Attend qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? 

\- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas. »

Le blond se redressa, assis sur son lit. Il était plus perplexe que jamais devant les yeux durs et la voix pesante qui lui étaient offert.

« - Tu ne sors pas de ta chambre, tu m'as compris ?

\- Tu dois rire. Je ne vais pas rester y ici, pendant que tu vas je ne sais où dans cet état sans rien m'expliqu- »

               L'interaction s'était jusque là passer comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre eux hier soir, mais Manuel, irrité par l'obstination de son cadet, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le faire taire que de l'embrasser. Durant les quelques secondes qui composèrent ce baiser, la surprise d'Emmanuel l'empêcha d'apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur. Quand il fut prêt à se plonger un peu plus dedans, Manuel se retira, et le prit par les épaules, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

«- Je vais les appeler et on va partir d'ici. En attendant tu ne bouge pas d'ici, et tu n'adresse surtout pas la parole à ces malades. »

               Emmanuel aurait volontiers demandé des explications, mais il n'osa pas dire un seul mot. Parler n'aurait fait que tendre plus encore les nerfs à vif de Valls. Il le laissa partir et sa rallongea brutalement dans son lit, obligé de confronter à nouveau sa situation qu'il subissait sans pouvoir s'en défaire. Depuis son réveil, c'était le premier ministre qui avait tout pris en main pour faire avancer les choses. Et lui n'avait fait presque que le ralentir. Il s'en voulu. Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute, mais c'est ainsi qu'Emmanuel le vivait. Manuel avait montré, avec les dernières paroles prononcés avant de quitter la pièce, sa volonté de le protéger et de l'épargner de tout ce que lui avait traversé, bien qu'Emmanuel ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. D'ailleurs, le simple fait qu'il n'en informa pas son cadet, soulignait son désir de le tenir à l'écart. Mais il ne pouvait envisager de rester dans son lit sans rien faire, parce que les choses ne pouvait se passer aussi facilement que Manuel l'espérait.

               La tête lourde, le ministre de l'économie resta tout de même quelques heures de plus dans son lit, avant de décider qu'il en avait assez. Assez de subir les événements, car rester ici n'arrangerait rien.

En rejoignant l'accueil, la fatigue se faisait toujours ressentir, la descente s'effectuant en quelques difficultés et essoufflements. Le visage familier de Lara lui fît face à la réception. Un air distrait semblait la remplir quand elle l'aperçut et vînt à sa rencontre. Elle disait timidement que Valls était toujours dehors, mais qu'il serait bien obligé de revenir à cause de la tempête de neige qui arrivait.

« - Maybe I should look for him.

\- Don't ! You don't want to get sicker !

\- I will be alright. »

Lara réfléchissait à un moyen de le maintenir à ses côtés.

« - Don't you want to visit with me ? »

Il était décidé à partir mais cette invitation attisa sa curiosité.

«  _n'adresse surtout pas la parole à ces malades_  », Manuel l'avait bien mis en garde. Mais pourquoi devrait-il lui obéir en premier lieu ? Et pourquoi s'était-il mis à donner des ordres ? C'est vrai que la jeune femme semblait un peu sonné, mais de là à la traiter de « malade » ? Elle paraissait timide mais sympathique et charmante, loin du « malade » qu'avait décrit Manuel. Peut-être que était-ce lui qui avait perdu la tête. Emmanuel voulait savoir par lui-même l'envers du décor, il n'hésita pas à sauter sur cette occasion et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui faire visiter _l'autre_ partie de l'hôpital. Bien qu'elle sembla interdite sur le sujet, elle ne put résister à son charme auquel beaucoup d'autres avant elle, avaient déjà succombé.

Plutôt que de se jeter à la poursuite de quelqu'un qui agissait si autoritairement à son égard, Emmanuel partit joyeusement aux côtés de Lara. La porte qui menait à l'asile était fermée par trois imposantes serrures qu'elle défît une par une avant de laisser son hôte passer.

Derrière elle se cachait une première salle – un deuxième hall en quelque sorte - qui abritait plusieurs patients. Certains étaient assis, d'autres erraient sans but, mais tous étaient très silencieux. Le premier ministre crut néanmoins entendre des pleures ou des gémissements par moments.

« - We are just passing by.. » assure-t-elle, toute tendue.

               Mais il ne put s'empêcher de guetter chaque coin de la pièce, chaque patient et leurs visages crispés ou absents. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de visiter ce genre d'endroits, il trouvait cela plus intriguant qu'inquiétant, car c'était plus ou moins à cela qu'il s'attendait. Pourtant Lara était mal à l'aise de lui exposer cette scène et voulut accélérer le pas pour lui montrer le couvent, mais son élan fut coupé par une sœur qui s'interposa. Emmanuel ne comprit évidemment pas le fond de leur échange, si ce n'est au vu de la tonalité qu'un problème venait de survenir, l'une gênée de l'annoncer, l'autre agacé de devoir agir. Lara s'excusa auprès d'Emmanuel et ajouta « Don't move, I'll be back ».

Ne bougez pas. Le jeune homme n'était déjà pas assez discipliné pour écouter son aîné. Il ne songea pas une seconde à attendre tranquillement. Il pensait à tout sauf à ça. Déjà, il s'avançait dans la salle curieusement, regardant au-dessus de l'épaule des patients. L'un d'entre dessinait, appuyant son crayon assez fort pour qu'il provoque un grincement. Son voisin s'énerva. Bien que le premier ne réagit pas à sa provocation, il fut prit à terre et battu par le deuxième, provoquant d'autres à pleurer. Le personnel s'agita pour les séparer et les sortir de la salle. Le calme se réajusta aussitôt.

Le ministre se pencha sur la travail infini du malheureux. Sur la feuille blanche il n'y avait que deux couleurs ; du rouge et du noir dessinés avec des crayons de couleurs pour enfant. Les traits étaient appliqués mais la forme abstraire, ce qui rendait le tout particulièrement angoissant. Des hommes habillés chaudement dans la neige, mais dont l'expression et le creux de leurs visages laissaient comprendre qu'ils étaient malmenés et affamés. Ils creusaient, outils en main, comme si des couteaux étaient plantés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le décor était flou, blanc, de la neige sans aucun doute. Il aurait pourtant juré que le bâtiment juste derrière représentait ce couvent.

Sous les regards absents, Emmanuel quitta la salle et s'aventura seul, sans savoir réellement où il allait. Ce qui rendait vraiment ce lieu étranger, c'était le russe couramment parlé qui mettait de la distance entre toutes les situations et personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il se rappela de cette soirée avant que le train n'explose, où il avait laissé Valls face à lui-même, l'abandonnant dans l'incompréhension et la solitude pour parler autre chose que sa langue maternelle. C'était cela qu'il ressentait. Il s'en sentît désolé, car si là, Manuel put être avec lui pour échanger une quelconque complicité, peut-être aurait-il était plus à son aise. Mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

En se promenant dans les couloirs il ne vît pas Lara, rien d'autre que des portes fermés et ne sachant plus où il se trouvait, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien cherchait. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Elle était toujours entrain de frémir ou de diffuser régulièrement des images de Manuel.

Emmanuel lutta pour l'oublier un moment, et en redressant la tête, il fît face à ce même homme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, avait fracassé un autre patient de coups de poings virulents et déversé du sang dans la salle principale. Personne n'était là pour le contenir ou au moins le surveiller, ils étaient seul face à face et Macron, qui ressentait un fort sentiment d'insécurité, essaya de le refouler pour afficher une expression neutre, bien qu'il sentit tout son organisme s'affoler à travers ses multiples tremblements. Mais le patient n'était pas comme il l'avait vu la première fois, il semblait voguait dans les couloirs à l'allure lente et effacé d'un fantôme hantant les couloirs. Ses yeux dilatés ne voyait même pas Emmanuel, alors quand il passa à côté de ce dernier - qui priait pour qu'aucune interaction n'ait lieu - il l'ignora simplement et continua à errer sans but. Il soupira de soulagement, bien qu'il se questionna sur l'état de cet homme. S'il était entré dans la chambre par laquelle le patient était sorti, peut-être aurait-il vu les nombreux médicaments et seringues déposées sur le chevet qui avaient opéré sur son cerveau et aurait compris pourquoi il avait été laissé libre dans la nature, comme s'il n'était plus en capacité de faire du mal, même pas à une mouche.

« - Here you are ! »

Il sursauta. Lara l'avait retrouvé. Prise en peine par son expression fatigué, elle l'invita à se reposer dans une des chambres. Ces chambres qui étaient habituellement réservé aux patients. Mais juste quelques heures bien sûr. Pour se reposer et rien de plus. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'il venait de croiser, comaté, traversant les couloirs. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Il faillit lui répondre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais elle l'entraîna sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Sans vouloir s'acharner sur lui, elle le laissa seul dans le lit. Il s'endormit dès qu'elle eût quitté la pièce, se laissant vaincre par sa fatigue.

 

 

 

               Emmanuel s'éveilla encore plus fatigué et décalé du monde. Aucune notion du temps, incapable de réfléchir. Il avait encore froid. Manuel devait avoir froid lui-aussi, s'il était bel et bien sous la neige. Manuel. Est-ce que ce n'était pas lui qui venait de hurler son nom dans le couloir et qui avait ouvert violemment la porte en entrant ? Ce n'était pas évident de décrypter la situation, mais il semblait bien qu'il l'entraînait dehors, et lui, se laissait faire. Quelques minutes de marche et le décor avait fondamentalement changé, cela devait sûrement être le monastère. C'était plutôt curieux, ce changement. Rien à voir avec le reste de l'hôpital ; beaucoup plus interpellant. De très haut plafonds, des couloirs dessinés en cercles, et surtout, une vue imprégnable sur l'horizon enneigé. Quelle idée de faire un monastère en pleine air au milieu de la Sibérie. Problématique lorsque surviennent des tempêtes de neige comme celle qui avait lieu alors.

               Quand ils entrèrent dans une chapelle, Manuel le fît s'asseoir sur un banc. Le blond reprit lentement ses esprits. 

« - Putain on est où ? »

Manuel se retint de le gifler.

« - Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger.

\- Je n'avait aucune raison de t'écouter. Tu parlais comme un paranoïaque.

\- Paranoïaque parce qu'on est entouré de malades ici.

\- Je.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il ne put le contredire. Il avait lui aussi désormais l'impression que quelque chose se tramait ici. Il eût encore des remords pour ne pas l'avoir écouté.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Emmanuel l'interrogea d'une faible voix.

\- Il y a un tueur. Si ils ont si peu d'effectifs, je suis à peu près que c'est parce qu'il en fait une boucherie, y a un nombre important de corps dans le sous-sol. Peut-être qu'il a violé des cadavres, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Tu comprends ? On doit partir. Les secours arriveront dans l'aube, dans quelques heures, en attendant on ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Il fît une pause dans son discours. Emmanuel encaissa la nouvelle silencieusement, bien qu'il se sentît anxieux. La scène d'agression dans l'asile lui revint en tête. Il avait aussi été témoin de cette violence. Il voulu tout en oublier et pouvoir enfin se reposer, se calmer.

Il posa sa main sur le manteau de son aîné, au niveau de ses épaules pour dégager la neige qui s'était posé dessus. Manuel se laissa faire. Il oublia ce qu'il disait.

Emmanuel vînt le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre sa bouche contre ses lèvres pour y laisser entrer le brun qui lui arracha un gémissement résonnant dans la chapelle. Ses mains se collèrent sur son torse et la distance entre leurs corps se réduisit alors que Manuel vînt attraper ses hanches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, ils font l'amour dans une chapelle. Ne vous excusez plus jamais pour une fanfiction étrange après ça.  
> Mais sachez que je prend un malin plaisir à être outrageante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la pire fin de fanfiction ever.  
> Désolé, pour être honnête cette fic commençait vraiment à me rendre folle alors j'ai voulu en finir vite..

_**TROIS HEURES AVANT L'AUBE** _

 

L'ambiance n'était pas à dormir. De toutes façons, dormir ne servirait à rien. Il fallait rester debout et guetter l'arrivée des secours. Bientôt, bientôt, il ne sera plus question de rester dans ce trou à rats. Manuel était assis sur le banc, ses jambes cognaient frénétiquement le sol d'impatience, pour contenir son impatience et son stress. Inutile de se laisser aller à la panique collective, il gardait tout au fond de lui. Emmanuel aussi l'avait compris et faisait de même. Plutôt que de rester immobile, lui avait choisi de tourner en rond dans la chapelle et de s'arrêter sur n'importe quel objet qui pouvait détourner son attention du mal qui le hantait. Il avait demandé à son ministre ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la nuit. Celui-ci avait tout raconté, y compris la lettre trouvée, y compris les cadavres, y compris le laboratoire, y compris le

_Le quoi ?_

"- Le quoi ? Avait demandé Emmanuel.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était sûrement humain."

_Sûrement._

Il n'avait rien vu dans la lumière, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais la silhouette était un peu grosse pour un humain non ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Quoi d'autre qu'un homme pourrait disséquer avec une telle précision ? Rien, alors assez de question. Il fallait rentrer, peu importe ce qui se passait ici. C'était affligeant de voir toutes ces pauvres personnes ici, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Surtout Tanya. Jamais Manuel ne fut aussi attristée par le sort d'une enfant que le sien, elle qui n'aurait jamais le droit de choisir son avenir. Elle serait coincée ici à jamais, à vivre dans la médiocrité et la pauvreté de ce triste cadre.

Emmanuel s'était arrêté dans sa marche près d'un porte siège. Il y avait, sur la petite table à sa gauche, un cadre entouré de bougies. Cela aurait été de la mauvaise foi de nier qu'il n'avait pas un tantinet de ressemblance avec le portrait qui figurait dedans. C'était donc lui la personne avec laquelle on l'avait confondu. Il le savait parce que la femme qui le collait d'un peu trop près, Lara était dessus. Et Tanya y était aussi, insérée dans le portrait comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. Elle devait l'être, tout simplement. Emmanuel retourna le tableau pour y extraire la photo du cadre, espérant gratter plus d'informations – ou passer le temps encore un peu. La seule inscription qui résidait au dos était une phrase marqué à l'encre, qu'il traduisit de l'anglais comme:

 

_"À un homme de progrès parti trop tôt."_

 

Peut-être qu'à ce moment là Emmanuel était trop dans ses pensées, à un tel point qu'il ne réalisa pas que sa photo était beaucoup trop près des bougies qui commençaient lentement à l'enflammer.

"- Emmanuel !"

Le cri de Manuel le fit sursauter et il laissa la photo tomber à terre. Quand il comprit qu'elle commençait à prendre feu, il l'écrasa avec son pied pour le faire se dissiper. Seule la moitié du visage du père de famille avait brûlé.

" - Tu peux aller dormir si tu te sens fatigué" proposa son aîné.

Il ne l'était pas. Même s'il l'était, il aurait été incapable de dormir, soit somnoler avec sa fièvre fut un défi difficile, soit était-il beaucoup trop impatient de pour rentrer en France.

 

_**DEUX HEURES AVANT L'AUBE** _

 

Plus que deux heures et ils feraient enfin les premiers mouvements pour sortir de la chapelle et rejoindre l'extérieur. La tempête s'était un peu atténué. Deux heures. Juste le temps d'un film. Cela ne représentait rien, et ils auraient pu rester là, seulement deux heures de plus. Mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à vive allure. Emmanuel interrogea Manuel du regard, lui demandant s'ils devaient intervenir, mais celui-ci lui ordonna de faire tête basse. Il s'avanca à pas lent vers la porte, juste pour tendre l'oreil et et entendre des paroles étranglées. Malgré sa non-maîtrise du Russe il sanglotait quelque chose comme izi..izinite?..

_Izvinite (à garder?)_

Manuel savait déjà ce à quoi il s'adressait. Non pris de pitié, plutôt que de courir pour l'aider - sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance – il entraîna Emmanuel par le poignet vers le fond de la chapelle cherchant une sortie. Il regarda à droite comme à gauche, incapable de trouver un chemin dans son agitation qui s'accélérait alors que les bruits se rapprochaient. C'est Emmanuel qui l'éclaira sur la marche à suivre, plutôt que de chercher sur les murs, juste en dessous d'eux se trouvait une trappe. Mais elle était fermée par un cadenas.

_**"IZ..."** _

Sa voix se faisait plus suppléante, plus proche encore.

"- Putain, putain, PUTAIN!"

Les nerfs de Valls étaient à cran, et Emmanuel ne savait décidément pas quoi dire pour le calmer. Il ne voulait pas paniquer non plus, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir. Il aperçut une croix assez épaisse qui devait faire la taille d'un enfant et la saisit machinalement. Le visage d'incompréhension et de haine que lui afficha son aîné était iconique.

_**"IZVI..."** _

Mais avant qu'il ne le sermonne, Emmanuel avait déjà commencer à frapper avec contre la porte de la trappe en bois fragile.

_**"NITE..."** _

Ils entendirent un cri d'agonie et se precipitèrent dans le trou qui avait cédé sous les coups d'Emmanuel. La porte chapelle s'ouvrit. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur la démarche qu'ils devenaient dorénavant prendre. Rester ou partir ? Le souffle du monstre venant dans leur direction les incita à prendre la fuite.

 

_**UNE HEURE AVANT L'AUBE** _

 

"- On est où putain....

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?"

Ils marquaient de la distance avec ce qui les poursuivait mais la tension en eux n'était pas redescendue. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rater l'heure des secours, mais encore fallait-il trouver l'endroit pour sortir du couvent. Ils avaient marché pendant presque trente minutes dans le noir complet et c'était seulement maintenant qu'ils virent des premières lumières. Une petite pièce sans porte au milieu d'un couleur que Manuel avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà traversé. Il était revenu dans ces couloirs qu'il avait parcouru avec Tanya. C'était une salle dans laquelle on rangeait apparement tout et n'importe quoi en vrac, plus de lettres – toutes en russe cette fois – des agendas, cahiers...

Manuel réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver leur chemin, fouillant dans les souvenirs de cette nuit qu'il avait passé. Il eut un regard en direction des conduits au plafond. Son cadet ne l'aidait pas. Il se mêlait de ces documents dont il ne comprendrait de toute façon rien. C'est ce qu'il pensait.

En réalité, Emmanuel réfléchissait aussi. À autre chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de relier les documents sur la table – et par terre - avec ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans l'asile. Dans l'un des agendas, il y avait des photos d'identité de plusieurs personnes, chaque page consacré à un homme différent. Non pas qu'il y reconnut quelqu'un, simplement, il venait de comprendre ce que représentait le dessin qu'avait réalisé le patient quand il lut quelque part " **ГУЛАГ** **-** **Gulag** ". Le passé de l'établissement lui parut soudain très clair.

"- Que faites-vous ici ?"

La voix – et la langue – qui venait de se faire entendre ne posa aucun doute sur l'identité du troisième homme qui les avait rejoint; ce bon vieux prêtre qui s'était fait très silencieux depuis hier.

"- Et vous ?"

La question de Manuel le mis mal à l'aise au point qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, pris au dépourvu.

"- Et vous, que faites vous ici?

\- Je vous sens fébriles, Ô mes fils.."

Manuel était tellement tendu, il aurait voulu le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à terre. Au lieu de cela, il pris un souffle en regardant le sol, puis rabattu son regard noir sur Alexei.

"- Izvinite, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Désolé. Ça veut dire désolé."

Le premier ministre se permit un sourire.

"- Alors... par hasard, pourquoi donc à cette heure... quelque peu tardive, un homme s'est écrié qu'il était désolé dans le couvent, et pourquoi êtes-vous ici vraiment peu de temps après ? Vous n'oseriez pas nous dire que c'est le hasard ? Vous n'oseriez pas."

La violence des mots employés laissa le vieil homme bouche bée. Quand il parla enfin, sous l'attente oppressante, il avoua tout, espérant s'associer l'image de la victime en confessant.

Cet endroit servait aux expériences du gouvernement, et sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était débarassé des ministres et autres personnalités politique à cet endroit précisément, espérant effacer d'importantes figures de l'Europe, sous couvert d'un malheureux accident. Le fait était que depuis un certain moment, l'homme en tête des expériences n'était plus. Mais c'était bien autre chose qu'un décès, c'était une une sorte de mutation dans laquelle il avait perdu toute conscience humaine. Le prêtre, aidé d'assitants, l'enfermait dans le sous-sol en lui procurant des victimes pour ne pas qu'il devienne plus violent et aille s'attaquer au personnel. Il continuait malgré son état à disséquer sans raison apparente. Et maintenant, comme il n'avait pas fourni les prois promises – les deux hommes qui étaient devant lui- il s'était de nouveau attaqué à un médecin.

Manuel eut un nouveau regard vers les conduits. Tout cela était beaucoup trop à concevoir. Cette fic n'avait vraiment aucun sens, il n'en avait que trop conscience. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre très clairement ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé un matin. Un petit souffle l'accompagnait. Il crut comprendre que c'était en réalité une chaudière qui en était à l'origine. Et il eut une idée.

 

_**40 MINUTES AVANT L'AUBE** _

 

Avant de partir, et malgré le peu de temps qu'il leur restait, autant faire une bonne action: se débarasser de ce qui rôdait et pourrissait cet endroit. Le plan était de faire exploser le sous-sol avec la chaudière pour tuer la chose définitivement. Et le prêtre les accompagnerait jusque là-bas, car il y en allait de sa responsabilité. Les murs en pierre donnaît l'impression de se retrouver dans une grotte dans laquelle un monstre pourrait surgir à tout instant. Ce qui était finalement proche de la réalité. Le prêtre s'arrêta.

"- La chaudière est en face, annonça-t-il, espérant se débarasser de son devoir.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Emmanuel.

\- Je pensais rester ici et... attendre son arrivé pour vous prévenir si le danger venez à vous guetter."

Manuel n'en revenait pas.

"- Comment pouvez-vous penser un seul instant qu'on vous fasse confiance ?"

Emmanuel qui avait déjà le regard braqué, immobilisé, bien au loin, aggripa rigoureusement l'épaule de Manuel pour qu'il voit ce que lui-même voyait. Au loin une grande silhoutte robuste et diforme s'approchait. La première chose qui s'en distinguait était ses yeux blancs qui brillaient dans le noir. Mais lorsque son visage fut complétement éclairé, Emmanuel pouvait clairement faire le lien entre ce visage déchiré et ce visage brûlé par sa maladresse sur une vieille photo de famille.

Il semblait avoir une arme tranchante dans une de ses mains.

 

_**10 MINUTES AVANT L'AUBE** _

 

Alexei avait fini par servir de guet en quelque sorte. Ce qu'il était devenu, ils ne le savaient pas, ils s'étaient empressés de courir dans la diretion indiquée. Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent la bête les poursuivre, ils comprirent que faire monter la pression de la chaudière serait un pari beaucoup trop risqué et, préférant sauver leur vie, ils s'enfuirent. Manuel essayait de retomber sur ses pas, suivre le chemin que Tanya lui avait montré autrefois, courant dans les mêmes couloirs si morbides et sombres. Ils avaient une grande longueur d'avance lorsqu'ils pénétrerent dans le hall et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Un grand silence régnait, seul le bruit de la chaudière se faisait encore entendre. Les deux hommes ralentirent le pas pour rejoindre l'extérieur, où la tempête de neige s'était calmée. Quelques mètres au loin du couvent, Manuel put voir Tanya. Peut-être avait-il été si aveuglé par sa propre survie qu'il avait oublié les morts qu'aurait pu causer l'explosion à laquelle il songeait. Finalement il avait tout laissé ici, tous deux étaient arrivés et partirent, sans que rien de cela n'ait une quelconque influence sur l'endroit. Tout resterai comme s'ils n'y avaient jamais été.

 

 

Ils étaient assis sur la neige, attendant l'arrivée imminente des secours. Emmanuel avait bien fait comprendre que les choses ne resteraient pas inchangées ici et qu'il dénoncerai tout ce qui s'y passait.

Manuel se posa la question duquel d'entre eux avait sauvé l'autre. En jetant un dernier regard au cadet il comprit qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne pourrait plus jamais survivre sans lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (je pense que je finirai par supprimer cette fic parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop mauvaise)


End file.
